Time's Daughter
by eva.st
Summary: Diana is a beautiful brave and shy demigod who in spite of the pact was never claimer. What will happen whena scythe appears above her head? What side will she choose?
1. Chapter 1: At the Camp

Thankz to my BFF Sarah, who isnpired this story! U're the best!

I was sitting next to the lake in the Camp Half-Blood. It was afternoon. That day I was wering a blue t shirt decorated with silver letters, purple shorts and beutiful golden

sandals and my black as night sky hair had dark gold streaks and was normally curly, but that day it was in a ponytail.

I had eyes of a baeutiful mixed color between browns and gold. With the right ligt they loooked pure gold.

Near to me passed Katie Garden, Annabheh and Silena Bourgard. I hated tem: they were nasty bitchs, and alweys bullied the youngers campers like me and my friend

Natasa Tatiana Arina Smith, a daughter of Hecate (Nda: she's my friend Sarah! She's cute and with brown big eyes).

I hated the Camp Half-Blood. It was full of stuck-up and nasty people, like Jason and Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend.

But I had been forced to go there by my mother, because she wanted to protect me. I diddn't get me from what she wanted to protect me: once I had been attacked by a

bunch of rapist, and the Minotaur saved me. They swore revenge and ran away, and the Minotaur ran away too, but only after taking a bow.

Silena and her friends always mocked me because, in spite of the agreement which percy had made with the gods, I was not yet clhaimed. So everybody hated me a lot and

called me freak, except Natasha Tatiana Arna.

I saw Silena and Annabeth flirting with a bunc of guys of the house of ares.

Silena was a slut, and Annabeth was still Percyù's girlfriend!

In that moment came Natasha Tatiana Arina. "Ehy Diana" She said. "Guess what?"

"What" I asked

"I've just found out Annabeth lost her virginity at twelve with Luke, the traitor"

"What a skank. Dos Percy know?" I asked.

"Actually no, but sooon…" She interrupted and gasped. "OMGS, Diana, your head!"

"What? Wat's wrong?"

"There's…. A scithe!"

Hop u like it! pleez review


	2. Chapter 2: That evening

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jakcson.

"OMGS OMGS OMGS!" I scream. "I'VE BEEN CALIMED! But by who?"

"I don't know" She said sadily, looking away. She was hiding somehting to me, of course.

The scythe was disappearing, and Nastasha Tatiana Arina declared: "you must keep this a secret! Perchy and the others would kill uyou if they kno who you are."

"And who…."

"Diana, I'm the daughter of the witch goddess, so I know a lot of things. And I can assure you this is not a good thing. Let's never talk of this again, please."

#####THAT EVENING#####

I had been sent to Camp Half Blood at May, and now was June. I was already tired of being there. Since i wasn't claimed, i had to stay at Hermes cabin.

I was siting a the Hermes table, trying to not listen Silena at the next table who bragged about how much beautiful, hot and popolar she was.

Piper the stupid and Drew theskank were nodding to everything she said, and laughed at every lame joke she made.

"What's wrong, Diana?" Silena said at one point, stroking her dark hair. "Sad because u're not claimed yet?" Piper the stopid and Drew The skank laughed like hyenas.

At the table of Hathena, Annabeth was kissing Percy, but stopped to sent me a evil look.

She was wearing the orange t shirt and a miniskirt. "And she's such a loser! She doesn't even wear the orange t shirt!" Annabeth said, moving her dark brown hair.

I refused to wear it, actually. It was a way to rebel.

Chiron had threatened to whip or maimed me if i dinnd'nt wear it, but I was more brave than they believed, so I had refused.

In that moment the music started and everybody started to dance near the fire.

Tatiana Natasha Arina (Nda: u are, my BFFINW!) sat near me and sighed. "Just ignore them"

She said, looking disgutaed as Drew and Silena danced together and made out just to attract more guys.

I wanted to follow her advices, but it was so hard. Silena, Annabeth and Drew had everything, I had nothing.

Instead I was lfooking at Percy and Annabeth, who were arguing. She slapped him and went away swaying like a whore.

He stood still for a moment, then came next to me and said "Hey, Diana, wanna dance?"

I stared at him stunned. He was annabeth's boyfriend, by the was also very good looking, so I grabbed shyly his hand and stood up.

In that moment annabeth returned "Don't you dare to touch him, Diana!" She scream.

"He's only mine!" And she tried to push me in the fire.

"Yeah, why are you even here? Nobody wants you!" Said Silena grinning.

"Yu're not even claihmed yet!" Said Drew.

Piper started to laugh at me, and something snapped in my mind. Somenting dark and terrible and horrible like the Tartarus.

I grabbed a knife and slashed her throat, and while her orance t shirt became red of blood, I realized it wasn't a knife anymore.

It was… A schythe!

Dear BaconPowder, thanks for your reviews. But I was pretty sure that it's Mary Sue and not Marry Sue, like you wrote. How strange.


	3. Chapter 3: The Revelation!

Disclaimer: I dn't own Percy Jackson.

Again thanxz to my Bff Sarah! Pleez reviews and tell me what u think.

Everyon stared shunned at me.

"OMGS!" Screamed Charon. He reached me and grabbed my arm. "Who the Hades are u!?"

"I am Diana Alkhmene Winchester. I'm here since June." I said,sad he did'nt recognize me.

"Thou are a curse to this Camp!" He screamed.

I watched Tatiana Natasha Arina searching for help, but she avoided my eyes. That instant I understood she had betrayed me in spite everything i did for her and my heart broke in a million of pieces.

"Charon,why does she has a scythe? What thas this mean?" Asked Sielna wickedly. She hugged him and I remembered that Tatiana Natasha Arina, who was very chatty, had told me that they had slept together. She was such a slut: everybody knew she has done it with him only to became the head of her house.

"We must talk of this in the Big House!" Said Charon. –Come on, heads of the houses."

#####IN THE BIG HOUSE#####

I was standing in front of everyone. The heads of the houses where sitting. Percy and Anabet, he tried to make up, but she kept ignoring him. "You tried to bretray me, you asshole." She hissed.

Silena was sitting next to Chiron, with Piper and Drew behind her like bodyguard or something.

"Winchester, do thou know who're you parents?"

I nodded. "My mother lives in Tulsa"

"And do you know who is your father?" Asked Nico di Angelo.

"No"

"I think it is obvious" Said Anabeth, grinning like a hyppo. "It's….. Kronos!"

Sorry for the short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Banned

Disclaimer: I dn't own Percy Jackson.

Again thanxz to Sarah! Pleez reviews.

"OMGS! IT CAN'T BE!" I screamed. "I'm not Kronos' daughter. He's evil and dead."

Annabeth stood up. "In some ways he must have impregnated a normal woman: your moum." She explained, curling her long brown hair and smirking. She wanted to make everyone see that she was a genius, just because her mother was Hathena.

I was sad and upset. It could not be true. "It's impossibel."

"I've always knew there was something odd in you" Said Silena.

"Yeah" Hissed Piper the stupid. "She's strange"

"And she has golden eyes, just like Kronos" Said Nico.

"Monster!" Screamed Katie and Percy.

"Stop!" Said in that moment a guy from the house of Ares. I looked at him surprised. I didn't know him. He was tall and muscled like everyone of the house of Ares, and he had silver hair and brown eyes. Only wehn I noticed the silver hair I understand who he was: Steve, the new head of the house of Ares. Clarisse had died in the war. "We are not sure of this. We shouldn't call her a monster."

I smiled at him, but Drew the skank snapped. "Don't defend her, Steve. She must be banned."

"I have an idea." Declared Chiron. "Diana, thou will go to your mother, to ask her who is your father. If it's Kronos, thou are banned. If it's not, thou can come back."

I was confused. I loathd the Camp, because I hated everyne here, but outside the monsters would have kill me. "If I go ouside, I'll die." I screamd.

"Who the Hades cares!" Said Annabeth.

Suddely Steev stood up. "I'll go with her!"

"No, Steve!" Squealed Drew the skank. "Why?"

He didn't answered. "Who will come with us?"

"I will!" Said a voice. It was Natasha Tatiana Arina Smith, my best friend.

Dear Demigodwizard, this is a fanfic, not a song from Evanescence.


	5. Chapter 5: The leaving

Disclaimer: I dn't own Percy Jackson.

Pleez reviews and tell me wat you thick.

I looked full of hate to Natasha. "You can't come, your a fucking bitch." (take this, Sarah! Your a freaking slut and i hate uuuuu! Just read to see wat will happen to u.)

"yeah, nobody stands yoi" Said Steve.

"We should kill her!" Screamd Chiron.

So we dragged her to Thalia's three and banned her outside the barrier. Then we watched as a bunch of ciyclophs killed, raped and eat her. Everyon laughed all the time.

The next morning Steve came to the Hermes Cabin and watched as I prepared for the mission.

"Why do u want to come with me? " I asked. "I don't' even know you"

"I've watched you a lot. You are different from the girls her. They only think about popularity, beauty and boys. And i don't think you're a monster."

"Thank! But we must be in three for the mission. I think we could ask Percy." I said.

"Whe?"

"He asked me t dance. He was genlte"

"He only did to make anabeth jealous, because he know she hates you because you're more beautiful."

"Oh! You really think it?" I was happy he thought that of me. He was way more gentle than wveryone at the Camp. "Then who we could ask?"

"Maybe Drew" He said. "She's my grifreind"

I was dissappointed. "Youre the boyfriend of that skank!"

"Yes"

"Ok, if we really must…" I sighed.

##### THAT AFTERNOON######

Everyone reunited to see us leaving. I wasn't very happy to be with Drew the skank, but I hat to bear that.

"Don't worry, Diana" Said Silena grinning.

"Yeah, im sure that you'll come back safe and suond" Laughed Annabeth.

I hated them a lot. Annabeth was the leader of theyre band of sluts and also the brain. Silena was her vice, Drew the brawn and Piper the more useless.

So i had to bear Drew, that grabbed Steve's hand and said: "Don't even think about it, bitchy Kronos' daughter. He is mine."

We got uout from the Camp, but we didn't go distant. That evening, we sat next to the fire, while Steve was hunting. We started arguing.

"You're just a slut" I said. "You cant think, you only do what Siena and Annabeth tell you to do"

"At least i have friends!" Screamd her, curling her blonde hair like a bitch. "You're a loner freak, with that black and golden hair"

"You suck" I hissed. "I'm better than you: I don't need to sleep around like a ho, like you and Silena! Everyone know she slept with Chiron to become the head of Aphrodite house"

Drew paled and flushed. "No… She diddn't." She said flatly.

"What do you mean? That horrible bitch of Natasha told me!"

"I'll tell you, but you hav to swear you won't tell Steve. I love him a lot!" She cried.

"I swear" I said.

"It was me" She sighed.

Pleez reviews and tell me wat you thick.


	6. Chapter 6: Steve

Disclaimer: I dn't own Percy Jackson.

"You? What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Silena told me to do it with Chiron so she could became the head"

"Oh, really? why did you do that?"

"Because she's my friend!" She screamed.

In that moment Steve appeared. "Drew! You cheated on me!" He had heard everything.

"NOOOOO! U weren't supposed to know this!" She shriekede.

I didn't know what to do. Steve was burning with rage. He glared at her. He said "I've always protect u from people who said you're a slut, a stupid blonde, pople who call

you Drew the skank, but now I realize theyre right"

He turned and disapeared in the woods. Drew started crying, so I left her here and reached Steve.

He was sitting next to a streamw, and for a second I just stared at him. God, he was hot. He was wearing the orange shirt and black leather pants, and he had a long swoord.

I was waering a t-shit too, obvioulsly not orange, but of the color of the sky, with a skirt of the same color and gray boots with a little heel.

"I'm sorry for wat happend" I started.

"Yeah, u were right" He sigheed. "She's a slut."

He grabbed my hand. I blushed: I was sixteen, but no guys had ever had that impact on me. We looked in the eyes and then he said: "I'm done with here. I want a more

sweet girl. Like… Like…"

_Like me._ I thought, very happy. He had already said that he thought I was pretty and sweet. Maybe he liked me. "Let's leave Drew here!" I said.

"Good idea." Steve smiled.

We expected that Drew fell asleep, then we grabbed our things and the foods and run away.

##### THE MORNING AFTER #####

Steve and me marched until we reached a bus station. Here we took a bus to Tulsa. It would have been a very long journey, almost two days, so we stooped at Indianapolis

for a bit.

While we were here, we went to a McDonalds. While Steve was oredering, I got out for some minutes.

"Hey, ggorgous girl, what are you doing her all alone?"

Five men had appeared. They were all ugly, and were looking at me. I stared at them puzzled, because apart steve nobody had called me gorgeous. Instead, Annabeth and

Silena always teasasd me saying i was ugly.

"Leave me alone." I growled.

"Don't be like that honey." They surrounded me. I started to be afraid, but a voice said: "Leave her alone, you assholes!"

Everybody turned to see where the voice came from.

It was… A draceema!

Pleez reviews and tell me wat you think.

Dear NiCr, thanks for your review. And dear Guest, you can be shy and also brave. Just tink to Naville paciok of harry potter.


	7. Chapter 7: Sarya

Disclaimer: I dn't own Percy Jackson.

I stared at the dracima stuned, while the men ran away quickly, screaming.

"You… Why did you saved me! Im an ordinary demigod, and youre a monster. We are supposed to be mortla enemy!" I screamed.

She caressed my cheek. "You are more important than you think, Diana Alkhemena Winchester. You represent our future, so no monsters will never hurt you. You are the

key!"

I felt a shiver down my spine. "You better go, before Steve come and see you. He might try to kill you. But first, what's you name?"

"Sarya" She said. "We eill meet again" And she ran away. I follower her with my eye, still amazemant like a stupid dog.

I didn't tell Steve about Sarya,and the day after we reached my mother house. I was nervous, becuase I haven't seen her since she sent me to the Camp Half Blood. I was

waering a simple and short silver dress, with a low neckline, but it wasn't so low to resemble the slutty dresses Silena, Piper and Drew always wear. I was also wearing brown

short boots, decorated with narrow black chains.

I knocked the door, while Steve looked around worried.

My mother opened the door and seemed shocked! She had my black hair, without the golden locks, and she had blue eyes. "Diana, what are you doing here? It's dangeruos

to be outside the Camp Half Blood for you demigods,what..."

"We need to talk, mom" I said entering. The house was like I remembered: full of old furniture and very messy.

My mom was worreiid. "Diana, what…."

"Who is my father?" I asked abruptly.

"What?"

"WHO. IS. MY. FATHER?"

"I…" She blushed. "You could… What…"

"Mrs Winchester, we are afraid that Kronos could be Diana's real father. A scythe appeared aove her head." Said Steve.

"Don't be silly. Kronos is dead. This is not what…"

"Annabeth said that he could find a way to impregnate a human woma." Steve explained.

I grimaced hearing Annabeth's name. "So, who is my father?"

"I don't know." Said my mother. "I was fifteen, got drunk at a party, and three months after I found out I was pregnant. I've always thought that I did it with sombody and

didn't remember, but a few months ago Chiron came and told me you were a demigod. And thisis what…."

I was disgusted. Getting drunk and having casual sex was a horrible thing, and nobody should never do that. It was almost three months Ihave to bear Silena and her bunch

of slutty friends getting wasted at everry party, and getting drunk makes people stupid.

I sighed. "Okay. So we are at the starting point. This trip has been useless."

"Maybe not" Said Steve grabbing my hand. I looked at him and smiled sadly he was tring to comfort me but I was still unhappy.

Pleez read and reviews and tell me wat you think!1!


	8. Chapter 8: The draem

Disclaimer: I dn't own Percy Jackson.

The morning after, we said goodbye to my mother and went away. Steve and me caught the first bus to came back at Camp Half Blood.

He knew i was very sad, so he tried to confort me. "When we came back, we could ask Rachel to give us an advice. She's the Oroacole."

I wrinkleled my nose. I didn't really like rechel. She had had a total crush on Percy during the war, before he and Annabeth became a couple. Now she was all totally emo: she dressed black, she cut herself and everybody shunned her.

I decided to change topic and asked: "What about Drew?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's not you girfriend anymore, is she?"

He sighed. "No, Diana, she's not. It's a pity, because i thought she liked me."

I was happy that they weren't togheter anymore. I crossed my arms. "I still don't' get how you could have been with a girl like that. I mean she's a blonde slut. Everybody call her Drew The Skank. She's not a good person."

"I know."

"Then whay? You heard her, she fucked Chiron just because Silena told her to do."

"I know, i hate her now." He said. "Let's eat something, come one"

That night, while we were still on th ebus, I had a nightmare.

I was walking in a street full of orrible corpse. The most ugly was obviously Natasha Tatiana Arina. She had been crocified and had a lot of flaps of skin hanging. But there were a lot of bodies. One of big guy, that i recognized as Bekkendorf. I had saw him only in photos. He had been Silena's boyfriend before dying in the war. Then there was the body of a boy with a patch over one eye. It was Ethan Nakuamura.

"Where am I?" I screamd. "Why I'm seeing this?"

A sinister laugh came out from nowere, and a voice said: "Diana Alkhmene Winchester, you are the key for my resurrection."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I said. Others girl would have been scared, but i was very brave and clenched my fists.

"I'm Kronos, lord of time and of scythes, and I'm your father!"

"Noooo!" I shrieked. So it was true. I was Kronos' daughter. "Please, tell me your lying…"

I woke up screaming. Steve woke up and stared at me stunned. "Diana, what's happening?"

_I can't tell him._ I thought. I remembered Natasha Tatiana Arina's wicked words: they'd have killed me if they found out. And even if i trusted Steve, he was loyal to the Camp.

"Nothing" I said. "Nothing. Go to sleep."

Pleez read and reviews and tell me wat you think!1! Sorry for this late, but i don't feel very motivated without reviews…..


	9. Chapter 9: The dissapeance

Disclaimer: I don't own Pery Jackson.

Pleez read and reviews and tell me wat you think!

Thanks to **Guest** for your reviwe! U're idea is cute I'll think about it…..

We left the bus when we arrived in New York. Then we caught a taxi to get to Camp Half Blodd. It was evening, and the moon glinted in the sky.

"Only rachel can explain this mistery." Said Steve. His silver hair were lit by the sunlight and i lost myself in those beautiful green eyes. OMGS he was totally hot. "But maybe in the end we'll found out your not Kronos' daughter."

I nodded, scared. _What will he do when he will find out? Will he hate me? Will he try to kill me?_

When we entered in the Camp he took my hand. I was very happy of it because i was startin to fall in love with him, but Drew the skank, Silena and Piper the stupid sent me evil looks full of hate.

Everyone was sitting at their table, eating and chatting.

"Where is Rachel?" Asked Steve.

"Shut up, you son of a bietch!" Scream Drew to Steve. "You dumped me in the wood!"

"Oh, what a shame. Diana's still alive." Said Annabeth with a fake sigh. She was sitting in Jason Grace's lap, and I noticed Percy sending her a sad look.

"Fuk u, Annabeth" I retorted. She flipped me off, because she was too stuipid to find a smart snap.

"So, wat did Diana's mother tell thou?" Asked Chiron. He was half a man of forty and half a balck horse, and he looked strangely nervous.

I shruggred and lied. "Nothing. She doesn't know eho my father is."

"I dont understand." Said Clarixe. I looked at her: once she had been a tough girl, but now she was stupid and slutty like every girl here and had change her name in Clarixe Le Fleur "Why did the schyte appear above Winchester's head,?"

_Because I'm Kornos' daughter._ I thought, scared. I have to run away before they found out, but Steve asked again: "Where is rahcel? We need her."

"Why? Your already tired of that stupid Kronos' daughter?" Asked Annabeth wickedly.

"Shut up, Annabeth." Steve said. "Only the Oraocle can solve this mystery."

"Then it's a pity that Rachel disappeared two days ago." Said Chiron, avoiding everyone's eyes.

I sighed with relief. Now i could just pretend to not know who my father was, and live a normal life as unclaimed at the Camp.

##### THAT NIGHT #####

I was back in Heremes cabin. I was trying to sleep, surrounded by Hermaf's children, when I started to feel strange.

It was like an isntinct was telling me to stand up and walk. I dressed with dark skinny jeans and boots with high heels, and whent out.

I strolled for half an out before hearing familiar voices.

Chiron and Piper the Stupid weere in the main hall of the Big House! What the hell were they douing? I didn't want to linsten what they were saying, because it's wrong to overheard. so I hid to watch and listen better. Piper the Stupid was wearing a pink bathrobe.

"What do thou want, Piper ?" He asked.

Pper breathed loudly. She looked scared and a bit miserable, but I didn't fell sorry for her, because she was a bitch. "I'm a gift…. Silena's gift!1!" She said. And she dropped the bathrobe.

I juemped. She was completely naked! She had apple like breasts and was skinny.

"Off course, to thank me. For helping her get rid of Rchel" Said Chiron, grinning.

"Yes" She said.

"Come here, girl" Then he grabbed her and pushed her on all fours. "I had a lot of fun with Drew, I wonder if u'll be funny enough." He penetrated her with vieolence and she screamed.

_OMGS, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?_ I thought.

I ran away,terrified!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pery Jackson.


	10. Chapter 10: Percy

Disclaimer: I don't own Pery Jackson.

Just today I reached 2000 views! Thaks everyone! Pleease, don't forget to read and reviews and tell me wat you think!

I've always know that at the Camp every boy was a nasty jock and every girl a slutty bitch, but i didn't think they were SO evil! Chiron and the girls of Aphrodiaite had killed

Rachel. Why?

I ran away, triyng to forget the scene_. OMGS, OMGS, OMGS._ So Drew had been telling the truth for once: Silena forced her to did it with Chiron to become head of Aphaodite

and now was paying him off again with Piper. They were all sneaky. I so was better than that. They believed to be all baeutiful and growns up, but i had boobs too.

I strolled a bit, then I saw a figure sitting near a bush. It was Percy! He had pretty blu eyes and looked sad.

"Ehyy" He said.

"Hi, Jacson." I said very nicely.

"So, since we can't found Rachel, I guess we will neveer know if u're Kronos' daughter or not" Percy said.

"Yeah." I lied. I had to lie to save my life, other girls would find it difficult, but not me because I had had a hard life at the Camp, and learned to lie well.

"I know someone who could tell us the truth" He said. "The god Apollo"

I grimaced. I've known a lot of his daughters and were all shallows and bitches. They always listened to 1D and Justin Bieber and were practically Silena's and Annabeth's

little slaves.

"Maybe" I said. "I'll think about it."

"Great, and if u want I can come with you"

"No." I said very coldy. "You aksed me to dance only to make annabeth jealose"

"This is not truth. I asked you because i think your really cute."

I smiled in a sexy and cute way to him. "Really?"

"Yes." He caressed my face. I became all red. Maybe he liked me….. Or not?!

To Oh My Gods: u're just jealous so don't liek don't read you flamer.


	11. Chapter 11: Arguingf

Disclaimer: I don't own Pery Jackson.

I've find a beta (in your face flamers!).

The morning afte me Steve and Percy left the Camp to go searching Apollo. Annabeth cried out and scream, ordering to Percy not to go.

"It's too late, Annab" He said proudly. "Between me and you it's over."

"You're dumber than a elepant!" She said. "I hate you, Weed Head!"

He gramaced hearing his nickname, he has confided to me that he hated that nickname.

That morning Chiron seemed in good mood, probably because of what had happened with Piper. She looked tired, but was standing behind Silena like a bodygduard like every single day of her life.

Drew was screaming against me and Steve, accusing me of being a boy stealing whore. I flipped her off, because I would never stole some girl's boyfriend. I'm not that kind of girl.

"Let's go" I said, and we went out of the Camp.

We were goinf to Mount Olypus to find Apollo, and we arrived in half a day.

We stopped at a Burger King, and I went to the bathroom. I watched myself in the mirror: I looked tired, but very pretty. my skin was a pale charming and my dark hair with golden locks seemed to shine. My golden eyes were bright, I feelt full of life and determination.

I got out but saw Percy and Steve arguing. I didn't want to overheard, so I hid and listenend with greath attention.

"Im in love with her." Was saying Steve. "I so deserve her more!"

OMGS. I couldn't believe that. They were talking about me!

"I don't think so. I'm the son of the Sea God, I'm hotter and more powerful. I'm going to be Diana's boyfriend. She will never have a relationship with Drew the Skank's ex boyfriend."

Steve looked sad and defeated, while I could'nt belive that was actually happening.

What would my heart choose?


	12. Chapter 12: A and A

Disclaimer: I don't own Pery Jackson.

Me, Percy and Steve reached the Hempire State building and got in the elevator. But first we had to pay a tax to Chiron, who was wearing a grey cloack.

I was SO nervous, not because we had to meet gods, but because Steve and Percy were both in love with me. Who was I supposed to chooe? We arrived at the Olympus and started searching for Apollo. A lot of nymphs glared at me, just becasue they were envious. I marched head-on between thm.

We met the godess Aprhodite, who smiled at Steve and grinned wickedly at me. She was blonde and very beautiful, and had Drew The Skank's blue eyes. "Hi, sonof Ares and son of Poseidon. And you, little girl? I don't know who your father is."

"We are trying to find out" Siad Steve. "Were is Apollo?"

Aphrodite didd'nt listen. She stared at me and said:"My daughters said that you are a violent and evil girl, Diana"

"That's not true!" I screamde.

"Yes, it is. And your love life will be very, very painful and hard." She grinned and walked away.

"Stupid bitch" Said Percy. "Pay attention, Diana. She said the same thing to me when I was thirteen, and I suffered a lot for Annabeth's fault."

"Wat? Whey?"

He was about to tell me, but Apollo appeared!

Wow, he was really hot. He was blonde and i forgot that I heated his daughters.

"U're Diana Winchester, right?" He said.

I blushed. "Yes, I am."

"I know you have a question for me, but it's better if we talk alone."

Steve and Percy went away. They looked very sad and furstreated, but I diddn't care. I couldnt stop staring at Apollo.

Shut up flamers if u dn't like don't read and bi the way, since you continued to ask, I killed Natasha Tatiana because she was based on my ex bff Sarah who betryaed me and i made her die.


	13. Chapter 13: Death

**Dislaimer: I don't own Percy Jakkson.**

Apollo stroked my chieck. "You're very beacutiful"

"Thanks, lord Apollo." I smiled sexily at him. "U are the Prophecy God, right? So… I wanted to ask if I am really Kronos's daughter."

"Oh, Diana. You already know the truth. You made a dream, right?"

I froze. OMGS. It was true. I. WAS. KRONOS'S. DAUGHTER!

"No!" I cried. "He was a monster and Percy killed him. An before he was in peices in Tartarus. It's impossible…"

"Kronos was the father of all the gods" Apollo reminded me. "His aura was powerful enough to get a… _Woman_ pregnant."

"Now what will happen? I'll get linched for being half Titan!?"

"I don't…" In that moment he blinked and moaned painfuly. "Oh, I… Im not feeling…" And he fell to the ground. Scared, I esamined him: he was dead.

"OMGS!" I screamed. "Please, somebody help me! Help! Apollo is dead!"

Aphrodiet, Steve, Percy and a few gods arrived instantly. They were horrified.

"What have you done, you little bitch!" Screamed Hera. "You killed my son!"

Aphrodnite started to cry and shook Apollo's corpse, trying to reanimate him. I was confused, but I said: "It's not my fault, I didn't…"

"You'll get tortured in eternity for this!" Said Zeus. "Before you came here, Apollo told me about Kronos's daugther. I wanted to kill you insantly, but he said you deserved a second possibility. He was wrong…"

"YOU JERK! It wasn't me! I didn't kill him." I said.

Steve came between us. "Please, lord Zeus, think well. Diana barely knows her powers, how could she kill a god?"

I smiled sadly at him, realinzing he was trying to protect me, and in that moment two thing happened. I understood that I was in love with him, and he dropped dead to the ground.

I felt like fainting, but all I could do was shriek and begin to cry.

Angry, believing I killed his son, Ares tried to throw a spear at me, but he died too.

Percy grabbed my hand and we flee crying from Olympus.

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Ooooops, looks like I've killed a few characters.**


End file.
